


Thigh Artery

by sastielhugs



Series: Dhampir Cas little stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Thigh Artery

Sam was laying in bed, reading a book with the bed sheet up to his waist. He wasn’t really sleepy at 10:30 pm and Cas wanted to sleep in his own room instead sharing bed with Sam. Sam respected his choice. Probably he was too tempting for the young dhampir to sleep next to him. They had tried once but Cas had kept repeating how hot Sam’s body was next to his and that he couldn’t fall asleep with Sam’s heart pounding in his chest, still too powerful and loud even in his peace. It was better for both of them if they slept in different rooms. Dean still locked his own during the night and Cas couldn’t blame him. He was accepting Cas’s dhampirism  a bit too difficult.

Sam’s room’s door opened a bit. Sam didn’t notice at first. But when he did he was suspicious. No one came in. He left the book and was about to roll off the bed and go close it when a hand grasped his ankles.  He tried to kick and jump back, but the hands kept him from moving and Cas peeked over the edge of the bed.

‘Jesus Christ, Cas’ Sam exhaled breathlessly and dropped on the bed, throwing arm over his eyes ‘You scared the hell out of me.’

‘I’m not even sorry’ Cas murmured and leaned down to sniff at Sam’s ankles and up to his knees. 

Sam probed on his elbows and swallowed ‘What are you doing?’

‘Made your blood pump fast through your veins.’ His gentle fingertips traveled up Sam’s legs. Goosebumps pricked on his skin.

‘Are you hungry?’ Cas crawled up, hovering over Sam and nodded. ‘Come lie next to me and…’

‘No… I…’ Cas didn’t finish. He crawled back down and threw the bed sheet on the side. His hands traveled up Sam’s legs again and planted a kiss above his knees. Sam’s eyelids fluttered closed. No one ever did something like that before and  _shit_ it felt good.

‘I will appreciate it if… if you tell me what are you doing’

‘I want…’ Cas swallowed and frowned at the burn down his throat ‘an artery from your thighs.’

‘But you never…’ Sam probed up again to look at Castiel’s thirsty eyes.

‘I know… would you let me?’

The answer didn’t come right away. Sam wasn’t sure. That was an artery like first and second… thighs? His inner thighs? Only the thought was making him hot. He just gave Cas a nod and his lips settled perfectly on Sam’s skin. Foreplay. Cas wasn’t going to do it until he relaxed Sam. And so the man lied down with closed eyes and spread his legs a bit. And  _damn_ if Cas’s mouth and face close to his crotch weren’t making him hard in the underwear. He moaned and tried to cover with the bed sheet only for Cas to push his hand away and murmur ‘It’s okay’. Sam kept laying down calmly with boner and a dhampir between his legs in burning anticipation of feeling a pair of fangs sinking in his flesh. Cas took time to kiss and lick Sam’s inner thighs, so fucking close to his hard dick and he could smell the arousal, the bead of pre-cum, and the hot blood pulsing right beneath the thin layer of skin. Cas took hold on Sam’s leg, burying face between those strong thighs, scrapping teeth gently. He felt Sam’s hand on his neck, rubbing him comfortingly.

Cas traced the pulsing artery with tongue and bit down on it, and the sweet blood flooded his mouth like a river in storm. The pain made Sam’s leg jerk and he let out a groan. Cas held him down and took the fangs out, only using his lips and tongue, hands caressing the uneasy thighs of the man.

When he was done, Sam was sweating, flustered, a wet patch on his briefs. There was no trace of spilt blood. Cas had eaten and cleaned his place perfectly. 

‘That was the sweetest feeding I ever had’ he complimented and smiled. ‘I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable for you.’

‘It was just fine’ Sam was staring at the ceiling with swollen from biting lips, gathering strength to go and wash ‘We can repeat it’


End file.
